


The Perfect Bride

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Character Deaths, Dark Arthur, Dark!Arthur, F/M, Female Merlin, Fucked up logic, Genderbending, Girl!Merlin, Merthur kids, Murder, Violence but not graphic, fem!merlin, like this is not okay, mentions of infidelity but not Merlin/Arthur, rape implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is searching for his perfect bride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Bride

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this a while back. I had promised I would post it but I forgot... Well, now I remember. I'm still taking a break. I just felt like posting this. I have other fics I yet to post but idk if I'll post them yet.

For some time, Arthur had been looking for the perfect bride. The one woman who would spend her whole life with him, who he would thoroughly love and have little golden haired children with. He had always wanted a loving and wonderful relationship—just like his father and mother before she died after his birth. Before Uther had become a stone-cold man, he was happily married to a lovely woman. More than anything, Arthur wanted that same happiness and love. He began to look for his one and only. His bride.

 

The first one potential bride was a young woman named Sophia. Sophia had been mysterious in a sexy way that had you wanting more. She was beautiful, looking just like a doll with her heart shaped face, big eyes and pretty lips. However, Sophia had proved herself unworthy when she attempted to drown Arthur for not bending for her every whim. She was too controlling. So, Arthur did away with her the same way she tried to do away with him. Thankfully no one had known about Sophia's little charade that almost had him sleeping with the fishes. Her father was heart broken over the little 'accident'.

“Most unfortunate.” Arthur had told him. He did mean it. It was unfortunate. So young, so beautiful, but so _ugly_ on the inside.

 

The second was Elena. Elena was very likeable. She was a bright blonde who was easy going, a bit rough, and shared Arthur's love for horse-back riding. However, she was extremely clumsy and a bit messy. Arthur looked over that and continued dating her. However, Elena lost interest in him. Now, it would have been fine if Elena told him before getting wasted and getting in some bloke's pants. However since that was the case—that Elena had been unfaithful, well she also had to go. A little 'car accident' after drinking one too many. It was no surprise since Elena was a _bit_ of a wild card. Oh well, a woman like that who couldn't take care of herself couldn't possibly take care of children.

 

The third was Vivian. Ah yes, Vivian. That was one he couldn't forget. How could he? He honestly doesn't remember what he saw in Vivian. It was as if he was under a spell. Now that he thought about it, Vivian was horrible. She was very pretty, oh yes she was, but she was also very spoiled, demanding, and hissy. She grew up with her daddy wrapped around her pretty little finger. Arthur supposed he was attracted to her enthusiasm, though he wasn't sure enthusiasm of _what_. Either way, it didn't matter. She was gone now. It was a shame. They could have had lovely, pure blonde haired children since they were both light-haired.

 

The forth was Mithian. She was _very_ lovely. Large, dark eyes, fair skin, arched brows. She was classy, every bit of a lady and seemed to float when she walked with her chin high. She was just like a princess. But, there was one small thing. Not only was she after Arthur's fortune after she lost her father's money in senseless spending, but she was willing to blab to the press about Arthur's private life which he wasn't very fond of. Once again, it really was a shame. They had shared so much in common, but perhaps it was all an act just to get a ring on her finger and get the money. Arthur would never know, and he didn't care. She was history. Well, at least her death was a scandal for three days. Mithian would of liked that.

 

The final one was Guinevere. Sweet, adorable Guinevere. With those cute little freckles and her nice smile. She was much more humble than Arthur's previous girlfriends, but that was fine. He knew that Gwen wasn't after him for his money. She was no Mithian. Arthur thought they were perfect for each other. She could have been the one. She almost was _the_ one.

Almost.

Arthur had caught Gwen in a heated lip-lock with Lancelot who was also her ex-boyfriend. Arthur quickly dove into the shadows so they wouldn't see him. After all this time, Gwen was cheating on him for god knows how long. Arthur was angry but he forced himself to hold it in. He walked away and pretended that he didn't know of Gwen's little affair. And then he strangled her one rainy, dark night.

 

Arthur went on single for a good while. He was admittedly bothered about Gwen. He thought she was the one. So pure, so beautiful, and so kind. But no, he was wrong. She was a cheating, disgusting, rat. Why would she do that to him? Why would she want to be with him if she wanted someone else? It ate him away. It didn't matter now. She was gone. Arthur felt somewhat better knowing he would never have to look at her again.

 

**XXX**

 

For a moment, Arthur had given up looking for his bride. No one seemed to be right for him. What he wanted was a pure woman who would love him, marry him, have his children, and live together in happiness and love. But no one seemed to want that these days. He was beginning to think that maybe he wasn't meant to marry and be happy with someone. Maybe he was just meant to be a lonely bachelor and fuck around with multiple women and spend his money until it runs out.

 

Arthur was on the verge of giving up his ridiculous fantasies.

 

….And then he met _her_. His other half, his soulmate, _his everything_.

 

**XXX**

 

Arthur never knew he would meet his bride during rush hour on his way to work. He had to take the subway since he had crashed his poor precious car when he dropped his coffee on himself. It was extremely embarrassing. He wished he didn't order coffee that day and then he wouldn't be in the stupid subway crowded with a bunch of people. By this time, Arthur had the temperament of a bulldog on steroids. And then some skinny woman squeezed past him, grazing his crotch with her behind...and accidentally smacked him with the back of her head when she looked over her shoulder.

 

“OW!” Arthur had shouted, startling everyone. The passengers looked at him for a moment then went on with their business. The woman in front of him finally noticed him and looked at him fully.

“Oh god! I'm so sorry! Please tell me you're not bleeding!” she said. Arthur looked at poorly dressed young woman with an annoyed expression. Arthur held his nose and rubbed it. He checked his fingertips for blood. The woman was relieved (as was he) that he was not bleeding all over himself.

“Jesus Christ, lady! Watch it!” Arthur shot back. The woman fretted over him and apologized a million times over and over again.

 

“I'm so, _so_ sorry. Please, allow me to make it up to you.” The woman offered with earnest eyes. Arthur croaked his pain for a bit more, then he really took a look at her. The woman was very pretty, big blue eyes, plump lips, sculpted cheekbones. Still, that didn't conceal that she was obviously an idiot.

“Be careful for Christ's sake! It is full to the brim in here and you're flailing about like a fish!” Usually he wouldn't address a woman this way. He was supposedly a gentleman, if not a tad arrogant at times. But so far, his day was shit and he did the immature thing to do and took it out on an innocent bystander. The woman frowned at him.

“Well, you don't have to be such a prat! I apologized to you!” The bus came to a stop. The young woman glared at Arthur then shoved past him to get off the subway.

“Idiot.” Arthur said under his breath. The woman flicked him off before she fully got off.

 

And that's how he first met Merlynn Emrys, the love of his life. The other side of his coin. It was a unique and memorable encounter. He would never forget.

 

Arthur saw Merlynn over and over again, catching glimpses of her. It was as if destiny was trying to scream at him that they belonged together. And then it happened, Merlynn saved him from a rampant driver. She shoved him aside, only to loose her balance and fall over his body and Arthur had his hands full of her. Literally. While Merlynn was cursing the driver's existence, Arthur was admiring her ethereal profile. And after that, it clicked. Arthur thanked her and invited her for lunch. They had a pleasant conversation and exchanged numbers and began to date. Arthur had never been so deeply in love and fascinated with someone. Merlynn was completely different from the rest, different from the woman he usually went for. His father would be disappointed, but that didn't matter. He loved Merlynn. She was the one for him.

 

However there was one problem, as always. It wasn't Merlynn, no, not sweet Merlynn. She was much too pure, a clean sheet compared to the rest. The problem was Will, Merlynn's best friend. He was a rude twat who obviously pined for Merlynn. Thankfully, unlike Guinevere, Merlynn either ignored it or wasn't genuinely aware of his affections. Will absolutely hated Arthur. The feeling was mutual. He would not have some bastard trying to sink his claws into his beloved. Will had to go.

 

Arthur had everything planned out perfectly. He made sure Merlynn forgot her phone and texted Willl posing as her, telling him to go to her house. Merlynn wouldn't be at home, she was at her mother's. But Arthur would. He'd be waiting for him to get rid of him once and for all. After Will replied and they made arrangements, Arthur deleted all the messages he sent and hurried to Merlynn's house. He parked in her garage and waited for Will to arrive. He got there in no time. And Arthur was ready.

 

“Think you can have her? Well, you thought wrong.” Arthur said from behind him, then swiftly smacked him across the head with a base ball bat. Will instantly went down, and Arthur hit him, again and again and again until he stopped twitching. Arthur lowered the bat and searched Will's pockets. He took out his phone and deleted the messages he had sent to Merlynn's phone. He was too busy dragging Will's body to hear Merlynn arrive early. It wasn't until she was standing in front of him in the front door did he finally notice.

 

Merlynn dropped her iced coffee and began to tremble. She whirled around to open the door and run away but Arthur abandoned the corpse and grabbed her. Merlynn struggled against him but Arthur held her securely in his arms. He shushed her with his hand clamped over her mouth and kissed her temples. “Its okay, its okay... I'm not going to hurt you, I would never hurt you. I did it for you, he was a pain. He had to go.” Merlynn's sobs were muffled. She had calmed down by now.

 

“Don't scream and don't do anything rash. I'd hate to force you to stay silent.” Arthur warned her. Merlynn gave a tiny nod and a whimper. Arthur stroked her short pixie hair. “Good girl.” Arthur lowered his hand from her mouth.

“He was my friend. Why did you kill him?” she asked brokenly.

“I thought I told you all ready, silly girl.” Arthur said with a smile and continued to stroke her hair. “He wanted you, I know he did. And you did good to not notice, but he wouldn't get it.”

“But he never advanced at me!” Merlynn said in a trembling voice.

“I'm a very possessive man. It had to be done. This just proves how much I love you.” Arthur gently made her face him and leaned in to kiss her but she flinched back. “Merlynn,” he sighed, “I said I'd never hurt you. I love you.”

“But you killed someone who also happened to be my childhood friend! You committed a serious crime. I have no idea if you'll kill me next or not, you're crazy!”

“No one has to know, Merlynn. And I had to kill him. He wanted you.” Arthur said. He gently grabbed the hinges of her jaw and stroked them softly.

“Arthur, I don't want to be with you anymore.” Merlynn said, beginning to back away but Arthur held her face tightly. “Y-you killed someone, for the love of god! You killed Will!” she said angrily though her eyes still watered. Arthur smiled at her lovingly.

“You will learn to trust me again. I know you still love me. You will forget about him and anyone else. You will only see me.” Slowly, Arthur took out a syringe he had brought with him just in case from his jacket's pocket and stabbed Merlynn's neck with it. Merlynn looked at him with wide eyes. She sunk into Arthur's arms and blacked out. Arthur kissed her hair and carried her to his car.

 

**XXX**

 

Merlynn groaned weakly. She opened her eyes and stared at a chandelier above her. She looked around from where she was laying on a big bed. She was in a rich looking room she had never seen in her life, dimly lit with red candles. Everything in the room was mostly red, Arthur's favorite color. _Arthur..._ Merlynn shot up with a gasp. Arthur had killed Will! Arthur had drugged her and brought her here, wherever she was! She hugged herself, and then realized by the expanse of bare skin her palms touched she was naked. Merlynn grabbed the red silk sheets and gathered them around her to cover her breasts. She looked around in the drawers for something sharp, like a pair of scissors but found none. All the drawers were empty. She went to the restroom within the room to search for anything but found nothing, not even a tooth brush.

 

“Screw this.” Merlynn said to herself. She rushed towards the door but something held her back. Specifically, something held her right ankle back. She raised the sheets and looked at her ankle, which was tightly clasped by a leather shackle, chained to the four poster bed. A wave of panic and fear washed over Merlynn. The door suddenly opened. Merlynn stumbled back into the bed. Arthur came inside and shut the door with lock. He looked at Merlynn with nothing but love.

 

“Now, we can be happy together. Just the two of us until we start our family.”

 

Merlynn's screams couldn't be heard in the middle of the woods.

 

… **...............**

 

 

“ _Father, why can't mother go outside? Why does she always have to stay inside?” the little blonde boy asked his father. Arthur stroked his son's hair._

“ _You know why, Peter. Your mother doesn't belong out there. They'll take her away. You don't want that do you? Especially in her state.” Arthur stared down at the dark haired woman sitting next to him, asleep, and stroked the big, warm baby bump on her stomach._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well. That was pretty fucked up. I gotta say I was a little "inspired" by "Caged Little Bird" by Deminos.... Well. Check it that out, m'kay? 
> 
> Might go on hiatus. I. am. stressing. the. fuck. out. with entrance exams that I think I'm totally going to fail. omagawomagawomagawomagawdfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff..........................afsdfawgaverge5gergar
> 
> I can't. Okay I'm out. *ded*


End file.
